Steaming
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: After a late night capture of an FTA, Stephanie encounters a nasty, surly Morelli. Upon arriving home, she discovers an intruder.
1. Chapter 1

**STEAMING**

**Chapter One**

_Just playing with the characters who belong to JE. The plot and any mistakes are mine._

**oOoOo**

It seemed like another messy capture but she was successfully able to bring in her skip for a deliberately planned late-night capture. They were both dripping wet, leaving puddles on the floor at the TPD while he was being processed. Her research proved fortuitous with her timing, just that he was somewhat reluctant to go with her. Go figure.

As always, Stephanie was polite and explained the necessity for him to be taken in, so he could face court for which he failed to appear, for a number of very serious crimes. After a chase and a spectacular rugby tackle, she took him down. As he stood up to challenge her, she caught him off guard with a nudge to the back of his knee and, of course, a well-placed fully charged taser enabled her to cuff him quickly, on the front porch of his brother's house. It also helped that he was quite winded and that Hal stood between Martin Rigo and his only escape to the side gate. One look at Hal had him holding his tongue with the vicious diatribe and his foul misogynistic remarks. Seems he didn't like being captured by a "fucking bitch".

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Hal remarked sternly, which gave Steph the opportunity to zap him again before any more profanities spewed out of his foul mouth.

Much to her surprise, the brother had assisted her by half carrying and half dragging him to her SUV … but he kept dropping him. Yeah, he was none too gentle. Her partner Hal standing there, with folded arms across his broad muscular chest holding the rear door open perhaps made him a bit more compliant. But it was obvious, he had no regrets, no conscience at all. Michael Rossi was only too glad to be rid of his nasty, evil brother, who had brought so much misery and interference into his relatively normal personal life, aside from his extensive crime spree spanning a decade. Steph recognised the disapproval of a fed-up sibling. The likeness between the brothers as far as twins go, was not obvious since they were fraternal twins, so there was no mistaking Martin from his taller, more respectable twin. Martin Rigo reminded her of a balding, greasy little Italian Danny de Vito look-alike. His taller brother had a full head of hair and was much like dark-haired Arnie Schwarzenegger, but not quite as muscular. They could almost pass as doppelgangers at first glance.

"Thanks," Stephanie said to Michael. He nodded.

"Don't worry about it. He has all the bad genes from our estranged father's side of the family including my share. And I'm the exception. He was always out to prove how tough and mean he could be. I'm so over his shit. He's all yours. And, there's no way that I will even consider posting bail for him. Thank you, for taking this little shit out. He deserves every penalty for his violent and aggressive behaviour and whatever else he has done. I don't even wanna know. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. They can throw away the key for all I care."

"Yeah, well. His rap sheet is quite extensive."

"Yeah, and he was always going to miss his court appearance. I am not my brother's keeper. I tried that long ago and the ungrateful shit only made my life hell. Hence why I decided to change my surname from Rigo to Rossi. But you did good in tracking him down."

Standing in the heavy rain, he nodded again and went inside. Hal had already secured Martin Rigo to the floor shackles. Steph towel dried her hair since her Rangeman cap had come off in the chase and the scuffle on the porch. Hal tossed it to her as he drove to the TPD giving her a knuckle bump to her fist, grinning broadly.

"You're so much more fun in a take-down than the other guys. That was a good chase, Steph, you're a natural hunter. Great tackle, by the way. Rigo didn't stand a chance. And Rossi's right, your research was on the mark. I wouldn't have thought they were twins and the different surnames threw me completely."

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet until Rigo started to stir as they arrived at the TPD docking ramp.

"Well, lookey-lookey. Look what the cat dragged in," sneered a familiar voice.

"Admit it, Cupcake, you're not cut out for this … this thing you call a job. You should leave it to the Big Boys, the Professionals, who know what they're doing." The look of disdain and contempt was plain for all to see.

"Looks like you just crawled out of the lake. Or, did your skip toss you in a dumpster perhaps?" And with that he sniffed at her. Stephanie rolled her eyes and stiffened slightly, but maintained her composure. When she glanced at Hal, he lifted his chin ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth indicating the ghost of a smile and gave her a wink, for strength and encouragement.

"I hear there might be an opening at the button factory, or that "personal products" plant might have an opening. They might be suited more to your "skill" level. Better still, you could move in with me, marry me and have my babies."

Still waiting patiently for her skip to be processed, Steph held her head high, ignoring the taunting, not even acknowledging his snide remarks and verbal abuse. Hal recognised her contained annoyance, that she was itching to tap her foot.

Rigo was about to add to the snarky one-sided conversation, but Stephanie shut him down promptly.

"Don't even think about it Rigo, so shut it!" Still ignoring Morelli.

She took off her Rangeman cap, shook her head some more before replacing it firmly over her ponytail and threading it neatly through the back, squeezing the last drops from it to flick behind her. Of course, some water sprayed Morelli and between her disregarding him and this act of contempt, he grabbed her upper arm in an effort to aggravate and unsettle her, but before he could grab her other arm to shake some sense into her (Morelli sense, whatever that means – go figure), Stephanie spun and ducked with the turn and in a swift smooth move, had flipped him onto the floor. Her right foot was strategically placed high right near his precious "boys".

She bent down while holding his arm high in a tight half nelson. She caught his stunned expression with her fiery blue eyes blazing as her right foot nudged him in the crown jewels, just to remind him that she had the upper hand and he was completely vulnerable. She held all the power.

"Where do you get the idea that I might consider playing hide the salami with your "boys"? God knows where they've been. You have been a … busy boy, Officer Morelli. Morelli babies? With you? Dream on, moron. When was your last visit to the clinic?"

After collecting the receipt, Hal glared at a chagrined yet belligerent Morelli. Hal's wet t-shirt emphasised his Halosaurus status and Morelli shuddered. He hadn't actually been aware of his presence. He resisted the temptation to mutter about her needing a "babysitter" as he presumed. Unbeknownst to Morelli, Hal and Steph had been working partners.

"I see you two got caught in that downpour, too," said a smiling and very wet Big Dog.

"Hey, Morelli! What're you doing down there?" guffawed Costanza. "You look like you pissed yourself!" There was more laughter from the other TPD personnel who saw Steph's smooth flip of Morelli, sharing that dynamic moment with their wet colleagues.

He picked himself up and skulked away. His crotch area was damp from when she'd so convincingly thrown him, landing in the wet puddles. He was pissed off.

Hal was so proud of her cool composure under the Morelli onslaught. They had a good chuckle on the drive home. Reluctantly, he dropped Steph off at her old apartment. Stephanie still had a few things there but was in the process of transitioning to Haywood. It had been a long day as they trudged to the elevator and stepped off at her floor, sloshing down the hall. Thankfully it was way past Mrs Bestler's bedtime, and it was also way past her own. As a compromise, Hal escorted her to her door before clearing her apartment with a walk through. He didn't trust Morelli. It would be just like him to try something. He left with a knuckle bump and a smile. Once inside her apartment and bolting the door, Steph stripped off her wet gear and shoes in her lobby and walked to the bathroom. She began to shiver as she waited impatiently for the hot water to kick in.

She dumped her bag on the floor and stepped into the warm stream of water, pulling the shower screen across the shower rod to keep as much warmth inside the tub. She was cold and tired. It had been a good day despite that sudden downpour. They hadn't donned their Rangeman jackets as it wasn't that cold but there was a cool change coming.

She lathered up and rinsed off before washing and conditioning her hair. Turning the dial to massage, she relished the extra pressure as the tension eased from her body. Being more relaxed now, before she even opened her eyes, she felt a presence, confirmed by the dark shadow lurking on the other side of her shower curtain.

The shower curtain was wrenched open so violently that some of the plastic curtain rings flew round the bathroom. She instinctively threw a shampoo bottle at the intruder which he deftly ducked. Before the shriek could escape from her mouth, he slanted his lips firmly over hers as he grabbed her wrist and his other hand grasped her head with a firm grip in her hair.

She glared into angry dark eyes, very dark eyes, as she tried to bite his lip and his tongue. She was speechless. And stunned. Freaked out would come close. Terrified too, yes, totally terrified. But before she could consider a rational thought her fear ratcheted up as she suddenly realised the bastard had handcuffed her to her shower curtain rod!

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_I was really only planning a one shot, but now it will be a two shot._

_Omigod. Omigod. Omigod._


	2. Chapter 2

**STEAMING**

**Chapter** **2**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger POV**

It had been a long day with meetings, installations and a late call out. Sitting in my office on seven so late, my feet crossed and up on my desk, sipping a glass of smooth Cuban rum, I was ready to head to bed when Hal's report arrived into my in box. I yanked my tie off and tossed it aside to see how things went.

Tank had suggested Hal as the ideal partner for Stephanie and I had to concede that their partnership had been a really good match. Afterall, since that time when she had tasered him in the elevator, to escape this building, at the time of the Slayers and that Junkman hitman, he was not going to let Stephanie pull another fast one like that on him. The video has been replayed so many times. Living down the embarrassment and laughter from his peers for being so easily deceived by her innocent charm was a lesson in trust and staying alert at all times, no matter with whom one is dealing. He just had to suck it up, and he did, and we've all moved on. Being distraction-wary and always being aware of your surroundings, no matter where, with whom or what, is critical in our job. It's an extension of our training. Yes, he copped a lot of shit, and mat time, but we don't dwell on it. It just comes up in despatches when sharing crazy or funny episodes. It was also a wake-up call for all of us: do not underestimate Stephanie Plum, especially a determined one. At the same time, she was good for Hal too. He's a deadly weapon and is easily underestimated as well. He used to blush all the time around Stephanie or other attractive women. She has given him confidence in that domain and her quirky sense of humour and thinking out loud and outside the box have also been beneficial to him and so much more that is Stephanie, a force to be reckoned with.

Smiling to myself, I opened the report. It appears it went according to plan and he confirmed their success due to her shrewd deductive skills in tracking down the skip to his non-identical twin's residence. His attention to detail was something I appreciated, especially where Stephanie was concerned and involved. What caught my eye was that she wanted to be dropped off at that shithole apartment of hers. I had to admit that I was more than a tad disappointed, okay … annoyed too, but also angry. Hal described his reluctance to drop her off, stubbornly going against his advice, especially so wet and so late since it was well after midnight by then, but he escorted her upstairs to her door and did the required walk through. Good man.

But, petulant as I suddenly felt – yeah, go figure, she has me feeling, feeling emotions which I had long ago considered not part of my repertoire on the emotional continuum – I really wanted to be the one to warm her up. Hmmm. Payback. I pondered and sly thoughts entered my mind, vivid sly thoughts. But, first I need to finish reading this. Distraction, and she is so good at that, even when she is not physically present.

Attached to his document, Hal also had two incident reports. That's curious and unusual. Two? Oh shit. The first was about an incident that occurred inside the TPD. Clicking the link, what I read in there made me furious. That fucker just can't leave well enough alone. I slammed my fist on the desk making the glass jump. I skulled the contents quickly lest I spill it. I read on, already steaming, planning Morelli's demise. Stupid fucker. Here Hal detailed the one-sided conversation, how Steph remained calm and composed despite his verbal abuse. First the skip with his tirade, and now Morelli, inside the TPD. That man is a stupid dip stick, a moronic idiot first class!

Okay, FTA's will often sledge and mouth off because they hate being caught. Men especially, hate it that they have been bested by a woman – it seems to be a slight against their masculinity, admitting defeat by the hands of Stephanie Plum especially.

I chuckle when I recall how De Chooch made a deal with me when Steph asked for assistance since that crafty old bastard kept taking shots at her – _Dios Mio_! The Deal! Shit. I was such a bastard for doing that, but she really made me hot for her. Well, unwittingly, she made me hot for her. I wanted her bad, real bad. And man, it was worth it. She was un-fucking-believable. All bloody night. _I sigh._ To think that I thought one night with her would sort out my intense lustful need for her. How wrong I was. It only ignited a deeper need, a hunger even, beyond lust. She was my forbidden fruit. I had fallen for her, big time. But, it's still one of my most memorable nights with her … one of a number that I fantasise about to this day. Hmmm … something more to think about. We have laughed about them, Steph and I, with no regrets. Would I do the same again? Probably … Hell yeah!

It was still early days with her induction into bounty hunting. She was not so much a novice by this stage but still needed some guidance through the process. No two skips were ever the same and neither were any of the captures. I had already decided to be Professor Higgins to her Eliza Doolittle, which was probably why she called me. I had an urge to protect her and she was definitely serious about getting it right in the bounty hunting game. I knew instantly that she was embarrassed to call me for help, thinking it was an admission of failure. Far from it.

Anyway, De Chooch didn't want to be seen to be taken in by a woman, being the former mobster that he was, so we compromised and I brought him in to the TPD. All credit was due to Stephanie, she'd nailed him, with a bit of constructive and creative thinking and some mentoring guidance. It was remarkable how she strategised so intently, to successfully solve that mystery in the first place. But she was frustrated by his devious tactics. And, let's face it, no one likes being shot at. Or kidnapped. And he kidnapped her grandmother as well. Now that was funny. I have to chuckle again. They were fun times. So many memorable times, it was remarkable and unbelievable the things that happened to her, repeatedly, aside from all the cars that "went to heaven", as she so aptly puts it. Cute. However, my heart stopped many a time during those early episodes of her bounty hunting career. I find myself smiling, but I digress as a thought enters my brain. But I digress again. Shaking my head, I continue reading the email.

I could tell by Hal's succinct manner that he was angry and unimpressed with Morelli. I'm shaking my head. The transcription was verbatim. Another link to this attachment was via Hector, with video footage from inside the TPD at the booking desk. Body language was very telling from all parties involved. I could see how wet they were, which Hal had already described about her, the skip's and his own state of saturation due to being caught in a prolonged, heavy downpour. TPD officers who came in from outside or from the parking lot, were also saturated. So, I was relieved it was not due to an over-zealous skip. I did zoom in at first to verify if there was any foreign material or food matter in her hair or on her clothes. Being wet she looked mighty fine. Her wet t-shirt clung tightly to her toned body, making the outline of her lacy bra clearly evident. I love how her t-shirt hugs her curves and her cargo pants … _Dios Mio_ ... she's only wearing a thong. She stood tall and strong, mastering the blank look, totally in contempt of Morelli's taunting.

The third attachment was an official complaint report already lodged with the Chief of the TPD, outlining Morelli's reprehensible behaviour and assault. What the fuck?! Assault? In both reports Hal acknowledged Stephanie's calm and lack of reaction to his constant verbal onslaught. The only provocation was from him and she remained in control throughout. I recognised the breathing to centre herself and the look to Hal. He had her back. There was no evidence of any response or reaction from Stephanie. No clenching fists, no answer backs and none of her toe tapping or sassy attitude. That's my girl. She looked strong, in control … and very wet, deliciously wet. _Down boy!_

When I got to the part where Morelli grabbed her, I was outraged. But my anger was soon allayed with her classic take down of the fuckwit, right in front of his colleagues. Proud of you, Babe. Very smooth. My anger was still there but mixed with admiration and pride.

I sent a quick reply to Hal, more than just an acknowledgement of having read it. I was more than pleased with his efficiency.

I quickly shut down my computer and went to the bathroom. I had some urgent things to do before I was ready to go to bed. I smirked. And I needed to change from my Armani suit, which Stephanie loves. I had something else in mind.

oOoOo

_TBC_

_He's done it again. Ranger has hijacked this chapter._

_Besides, he seems a little distracted. ; - )_


	3. Chapter 3

**STEAMING**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Not mine. JE has the rights and the money to prove it. I just borrowed a few necessary lines for this scene from One For the Money. Mild smut warning, so if that is not your thing, please skip this chapter._

**oOoOo**

**JoMo's POV**

"Fucking bitch! That FUCKING bitch!" I yelled up to the still raining night sky in frustration.

I stomped out to my POS much later than I had intended. I was steaming and the more I thought about it, the more infuriated I became.

I was fit to kill, but I damned well had to wait. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Nice friends I have. Where was their loyalty to a fellow cop?

Jeez, my shoulder hurt. Where did she learn that? Pffft. As if I didn't know. _Mañoso and his fucking thugs. She had humiliated me in front of my peers. Shit. I was never going to live that one down. And I was sure I saw some phones recording my demise. Shit. Next, they'll be betting on me._

Thank God she left my 'Boys' alone. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, I get blasted by the Chief as he chews my ass. Now I'm on a bloody caution, all because of that fucking bitch. It's all your fault, Stephanie Plum.

Well payback is a bitch, girl. Let's even the score. And you won't have your thugs to protect you.

I picked up a six pack on the way.

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

"Boss."

"Hal."

"The garbage has been taken out."

"Explain."

"I decided to have a team tail Morelli. I definitely didn't trust that asshole tonight, especially after she took him down so convincingly and publicly inside the TPD. I was concerned that he wanted revenge. He was practically baying for blood but there were too many witnesses.

Not long after she was home, Woody and Vince found his POS in the parking lot outside Steph's apartment. They called the TPD who quickly despatched Costanza and Big Dog since they were nearby on their patrol. Woody and Vince were really pissed at Morelli, finding him attempting to break into her apartment. They let the cops to do their thing, carting him away with a few more charges to add to his growing list, like B&E, DUI and more. Stupid Fucker had to be cuffed. Resisting arrest was also added." Here Hal added a scornful laugh. "They followed and lodged an official complaint about Morelli and his harassment. He was locked up for the night, and the Chief denied him bail. Woody just called me to confirm. Otherwise I would have added it to my report earlier."

"Thanks Hal. You did well. Glad you always have her back. I'll make a note about it for Woody and Vince. I'm sure it will be in their report. You're a great partner for Steph. I appreciate your diligence."

"Sir. De nada." I could visualise his curt nod of acknowledgment as we disconnected.

Well, shit. That was not unexpected. I should have predicted that. Obviously, Hal anticipated that well. I'm relieved that he set the tail up. He must have done that when he did his report. She might have been more vulnerable alone in her apartment. I was angry. I was angry with myself for not being aware of my surroundings, or rather, Stephanie's surroundings. Of course, that bastard would be after her blood. Fucker. But, the "Italian Stallion" being taken down by the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is the stuff of urban legends. Proud of you, Babe.

oOoOo

Sometime later, while reclining in my car seat, my phone rang.

"Ranger?"

"Who wants to know?"

"It's Stephanie. Stephanie Plum. I … er … I have a problem."

I paused, wondering how I should play this. I had committed to this already and I was going to go through with it. I nodded and smiled in anticipation.

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm handcuffed to my shower rod, and … and I need someone to unlock the cuffs."

"Cuffs? As in handcuffs? Interesting."

I paused and disconnected, smiling at the vision. Yes, very interesting. Oh, man! _Down boy! _I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, pulling out the hair tie.

Within moments my phone rang again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yo."

"You hung up on me! Please don't hang up. This is serious. I'm trapped in my bathroom. My front door is locked and … and … no one has a key."

"No one? Why don't you call the cops? They love this rescue shit. Or the fire brigade?"

"Because I don't want to have to have to explain to the cops. Besides, I'm naked."

_Dios Mio!_ She has my attention now and my body reacts accordingly. Hearing her say that enhances the vision.

I chuckle.

"It's not funny. An intruder came in and scared the shit out of me and then the bastard left me handcuffed to the shower curtain rod."

"Interesting."

"You already said that." She paused for a moment before pleading, "Are you going to help me, or what? I could call someone else, I suppose, maybe Les-"

"On my way. Hold tight." I'm pretty certain she would have rolled her eyes at that. I grinned.

Her building was dark except for a faint light from her bedroom window, and the bathroom light. I took the stairs in twos and quickly entered her apartment after disengaging the locks and the floor bolt. Trade secret. Sh.

I walked to her bathroom door, leaning against the door jamb, scanning her from top to toe as she stood in the tub. I couldn't help the smile. Her wild hair was all over the place and she was cold, or excited to see me, or both. The steam had long since dissipated and it was rather cool in here. The towels were out of reach on the floor, as was the crumpled shower curtain. She stood there, too relieved to be embarrassed, slightly fuming, but I did detect a slight flicker of excitement, possibly anticipation. Yes, she was cold and her hand looked like it was about to go numb. She looked exhausted.

Her voice was small and had a slight quaver to it. "Thank you for coming in the middle of the night. I really appreciate it."

"Didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing you naked and chained up."

I pried the phone from her cold hand since she had a vice like grip on it, and placed it on the vanity.

I came in real close. Gently, I ran my hand down the side of her face, over her shoulder, and slowly down her side, leaving a trail of goose bumps. I marvelled at the way the small body hairs rose in the wake of my finger trails. It was almost electric. Standing in the tub made her almost eye to eye with me. Her wide blue eyes were watching me, entranced.

I let my hands drift slowly upwards, until they cupped the underside of her breasts, letting my thumbs caress her nipples. She moaned and began to writhe, much like a cat, pushing her breasts towards me.

"I don't need handcuffs to enslave a woman. Shall we take them off?" I asked slowly, as my mouth wandered down to her breast to warm up her nipples which were already standing to attention.

She didn't answer but her moans and little mewls indicated that she was not scared. She should be. She was in a rather dangerous predicament. Anger surged within me again, annoyed at my own stupidity, but enjoying and savouring this moment. Pleasure and lust, yeah lust, over-ruled my self-flagellation.

Reaching her mouth my lips slanted over hers as her open mouth was a like delicious invitation. My tongue took charge as my hands gently grabbed her head, threading my fingers through her beautiful wild curls and I deepened the kiss. She gave back just as fiercely until we had to release for some air. She was panting by now. So was I. I saw arousal in her hooded eyes, now seemingly a darker blue with her pupils dilated.

"Steph?"

"Hmm …?"

I loved how a kiss can scramble her brains. I decided to take pity on her. It was time to release her and I gently held her close to my body, to brace for the inevitable collapse, her eyes still fixated on mine. All I saw was lust as I kissed her again, more softly. I lightly rubbed her wrist as I unlocked the cuffs. I brought her slightly swollen wrist to my mouth, gently kissing it, then kissing the palm of her hand which always seemed to arouse her.

I lifted her out of the tub and her arms automatically wrapped around my neck as I walked her to the bedroom, placing her gently on her bed. Little candles were lit around her bedroom on the bedside tables and the tallboy dresser. Candles? How did I not notice them when I came in? Not aware of my surroundings because I was so intent on the prize in the bathroom.

I looked at her in surprise and expectancy.

"Babe? Care to explain?"

Her smile was so beautiful, warming my heart. Her tongue slipped out, licking her lips seductively after swirling inside her cheek. Her sexy body writhed, and like a cat almost purring at me, stretching seductively. It was distracting and her ploy almost worked.

"We-ell … Since that scary episode with Morelli, you know, I made sure I had something on standby, you know, just in case."

I lifted my eyebrow for her to elaborate further.

"I have a couple of paperclips and a hairpin on the end of the curtain rod on one of the curtain rings, separate from the shower curtain. Of course, hoping I'd never need it, just for emergencies," she confessed. Her hands were busy tugging at my t-shirt.

"So, you picked the lock, set up the candles, and then cuffed yourself back to the shower curtain rod." I said, more as a statement than a question.

She nodded proudly and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Only you, Babe."

I helped her remove my sweatpants until we were both naked, me lying on top of her, braced on my elbows.

"That wasn't part of the script, Babe."

She chuckled and I joined her chuckling, before kissing her and making passionate love to her. Sometime later, after another round of loving, while she was coming down from her cloud of ecstasy, I was about to make my confession but a more pressing question came to the forefront.

"How did you know? And why did you bite me?"

She licked her lips and rolled onto her side, facing me as we both were still touching and caressing each other.

"Sometime back, we were reflecting on some of the sticky and uncanny situations I found myself in. You muttered, under your breath I think, how you had many dreams of that situation. I know that a do over was also on your mind. Your mute button for once malfunctioned because you conceded how you would have loved to have your way with me right there. But chivalry over-ruled your lust and the noble Professor Higgins inside of you released me quickly."

"And?"

"Oh. Um, yeah … I bit you, didn't I? Yeah, well. Sorry. You did scare the hell out of me and I wasn't expecting you. And, you know, I had a flashback, and I was seized by fight or flight and … fight won. I was shocked. So, I bit your tongue and your mouth. I knew if I tried to knee you I might slip in the tub. Too dangerous. It was all so sudden and wild. I was really terrified! Besides, I couldn't tell it was you!" She half moaned and whined that last statement, quite remorsefully. "You didn't smell like you. It was not until you walked away that I recognised that sexy ass."

She was breathless and her voice had quietened with her guilt. I tilted her chin and looked into glistening eyes.

"I have a confession too. I liked that you fought back. It was exciting. Seeing you there, handcuffed and vulnerable, was so arousing. Yes, I did have many dreams, wet dreams even! I didn't need a photo. The image of you, naked and handcuffed was one of my most memorable earlier visions of you. It's indelibly imprinted on my brain."

"But how did you know? Why tonight?"

We had agreed to be open and up front in our relationship, once we both were on the same page and admitted our mutual love for one another.

"In Hal's report … he said it was wet, that you were both so saturated … that you were caught in a heavy downpour. He'd attached video footage from inside the TPD, thanks to Hector. I noticed how wet you were and how your clothes clung to your figure, outlining your lacy bra, your sexy ass and, when I zoomed in, I was so aroused. I was hoping you'd come to Haywood, so I could warm you up in the shower."

I snuggled closer and kissed her on that sweet spot where her neck meets her collar bone.

"But, there's more to it. Isn't there?"

I chuckled into her neck as I worked my way to her ear, nibbling her lobe.

"Yes. There was," using my bedroom voice to distract her. She groaned with my subtle ministrations. I slowly slipped inside her warm heat and started a deep and slow rhythm, rocking her to another orgasm, taking me with her over the edge.

"You play dirty, Batman."

"You like my dirty, Babe."

"Mm-mmm. I do." She shuddered with the aftershocks and smiled languidly at me. We were both sated and quite boneless. What this woman does to me. My hands, constantly touching her were stilled firmly as she rolled on top of me. She raised her eyebrows, both of them, expectantly giving me the universal come on signal. I grinned and proceeded to rock and rub her centre with my manhood. She shook her head, smiling but assertive.

"No way, Carlos. You have some more explaining to do."

"Alright. It was a sudden flashback for me too. You were wet. Saturated. I even zoomed in to see if there was any gunk in your hair. It was late. You insisted on being dropped off at your apartment. I was annoyed. Even disappointed and it made me angry."

I tried to sound contrite but she wasn't having a bar of it.

"With the combination of all those variables, it made me decide to take advantage when you least expected it, because I knew you would head straight to the shower. I wanted you. I lusted for you after seeing you so sexy and wet. And, _then_ you threw Morelli, and it was so sexy and I was so aroused. I wanted you. The variables all lined up. It was a moment too good to pass."

Before I could go on I grabbed her ass and brought her forward so I could kiss her in a toe-curling kiss since admitting it all out loud made me hungry for her again. I broke the kiss.

"Babe. Let's go to my place. My shower has unlimited hot water. And, lots of steam …"

"M-kay. And your sheets are sexier too."

Quickly we changed, Steph donning sweat pants, flip flops and a t-shirt, forgoing a bra or her underwear. I might have growled. Okay, I did because she giggled with a sexy little shimmy. We blew out all the candles.

She grabbed her previously prepared overnight bag, smiling coyly when I gave her a knowing look. Of course, she had a contingency plan too.

"Let's go Babe," I said as I grabbed her bag and threw her over my shoulder amid more giggles.

"Yeah. I can think of some more steamy places. I'm hot for you."

"Hold that thought, Babe. We can be home in under ten minutes."

And the drive home in my 911 Porsche Carrera was made more arousing as her hands kept me hot for her. Short of making steamy windows en route or in the Rangeman parking garage, I restrained her hands, and myself, as we took the elevator up to seven, scrambling the cameras as I kissed her all the way up. We glided into my apartment, still in a lip lock. It was almost sunrise.

"Offline," I texted to Tank, "Until further notice."

**oOoOo**

_Finis_

_Happy Easter._


End file.
